Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group
Also known as the Fuji Instructional Group, the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group is an Imperial Army aggressor unit that trains Imperial Japanese TSF pilots in combat tactics and maneuvers, by providing realistic combat training as simulated opponents against other Imperial Army TSF units.Integral Works, pg. 59, 94式戦術歩行戦闘機 不知火 富士教導隊仕様 Formed from elite pilots of the Imperial Army, the unit, headquartered at the Fuji 1st Base, fielded Shiranui colored in Russian camouflage markings to emulate the presence of the Empire of Japan's long-time hypothetical enemy, complete with the Soviet Army roundel, as of 2001. Many in other units loathe the pilots of the Fuji TFTG for their unforgiving style of training, the high skill level of their pilots, and the combat advantages often wielded by them as the aggressor during training sessions. In December 5, 2001, pilots from the unit participated in the 12/5 Incident under the banner of insurgent leader, Captain Sagiri Naoya. Several pilots from the unit were spotted fighting against US Army F-15E Strike Eagles, their combat performance and reputation earning them praise from the US pilots despite the critical situation at that time. When Sagiri was killed, the remaining members of the Fuji Group also surrendered. What happened to them thereafter was not disclosed. After the addition of surviving members from the United Nations' disbanded Special Task Force A-01 somewhere between 2002 and 2003, many of their squadrons carry the names of Norse godesses. Members of the unit were present at the Cheorwon Hive during Operation Sledgehammer to test the Test Type-01 Shiranui Second and the Test Type-02 Gekkou in live combat, and later participated in joint operations with other nations to carry out further tests of the Test Type-01. Operation Participation Dates *'December 5th, 2001:' Fights alongside Imperial Army insurgents against US/Imperial Army/UN forces in the 12/5 Incident. *'April 10th, 2003:' 11th Squadron Skuld and 12th Squadron Urd take part in Operation Sledgehammer to capture Objective 20 for the purpose of testing the next generation Test Type-01 Shiranui Second and Test Type-02 Gekkou in combat respectively to determine the next-generation TSF for the Imperial Army. *'August 2003:' Elements of the Fuji Group and Soviet units, including 211 Batal'on Zhar, engage in anti-BETA raiding operations in Sakhalin, marking the beginning of combat operations against H-19, the Blagoveshchensk Hive. The operations are also used to further evaluate the performance of the Test Type-01 Shiranui Second. Members 11th Squadron Skuld *Lieutenant Suzumiya Akane (Skuld-1) 12th Squadron Urd *Captain Munakata Misae (Urd-1) *Lieutenant Kazama Touko (Urd-2) Others *Captain Jinguuji Marimo *Asakura Trivia *The way in which the Fuji pilots are referred to by their US counterparts have become somewhat memetic in nature, especially since the English in Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative has been acknowledged by fans to be wonky in pronunciation. *In real life, there is an actual military training camp located near Mount Fuji; specifically near the town of Gotemba, Shizuoka prefecture. The actual facility is a combined United States Marine Corps and Japan Ground Self Defense Force training area that also hosts combat training for other units from other prefectures. **The Fuji School Brigade also exists in real life, and like its Muv-Luv version primarily serves as a Japanese counterpart to OPFOR. Among its current tasks are operational evaluation and doctrine development for the Type-10 main battle tank. **An aggressor unit is a specially trained group that uses repainted equipment from their own country's army to represent a foreign military unit in training exercises. They are trained to use enemy methodology to accurately represent the emulated foreign military. References Category:Military Units Category:Alternative Category:Chronicles